The prototypic fibroblast growth factors (FGFs), FGF-1 and FGF-2, were originally isolated from brain and pituitary as mitogens for fibroblasts. However, FGF-1 and FGF-2 are widely expressed in developing and adult tissues, and are polypeptides with multiple biological activities including angiogenesis, mitogenesis, cellular differentiation and repair of tissue injury (Baird, A. et al., Cancer Cells 3:239–243 (1991); Burgess, W. H. et al., Annu. Rev. Biochem. 58:575–606 (1989). According to the published literature, the FGF family now consists of at least nineteen members, FGF-1 to FGF-19. FGF-3 was identified to be a common target for activation by the mouse mammary tumor virus (Dickson et al., Ann. N.Y. Acad. Sci. 638:18–26 (1991); FGF-4 to FGF-6 were identified as oncogene products (Yoshida et al., Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 638:27–37 (1991); Goldfarb et al., Ann. NY Acad. Sci 638:38–52 (1991); Coulier et al., Ann. NY Acad. Sci. 638:53–61 (1991)). FGF-10 was identified from rat lung by homology-based polymerase chain reaction (PCR) (Yamasaki et al., J. Biol. Chem. 271:15918–15921 (1996)). FGF-11 to FGF-14 (FGF homologous factors (FHFs) 1 to 4) were identified from human retina by a combination of random cDNA sequencing, data base searches and homology-based PCR (Smallwood et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 93:9850–9857 (1996)). FGF-15 was identified as a downstream target of a chimeric homeodomain oncoprotein (McWhirter et al., Development 124:3221–3232 (1997)). FGF-16, FGF-17, and FGF-18 were identified from rat heart and embryos by homology-based PCR, respectively (Miyake et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 243:148–152 (1998); Hoshikawa et al., Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 244:187–191 (1998); Ohbayashi et al., J. Biol. Chem. 273:18161–18164 (1998)). Recently, FGF-19 was identified from human fetal brain by data base search (Nishimura et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta 1444:148–151 (1999)). They have a conserved ˜120-amino acid residue core with ˜30 to 60% amino acid identity. These FGFs also appear to play important roles in both developing and adult tissues. Thus, there is a need in the art for additional FGF molecules having functions and activities that differ from the known FGFs and for FGF molecules specifically expressed in tissues implicated in human disease.